


Moonsun 遺產繼承(下)

by kuobowdd



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuobowdd/pseuds/kuobowdd
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 27





	Moonsun 遺產繼承(下)

-ooc  
-abo設  
-moonsun

_____________________

這場情事並沒有理所當然的進行下去，儘管光是一個吻就能把她們迷惑的情迷意亂。

是金容仙先停下動作的，在她想要退去文星伊的褲子前。

“真的不要再繼續了…”

金容仙逃開了文星伊身邊，她感覺的到白蘭地和咖啡混在一起而產生的味道，那是屬於她們倆人的信息素，她不想因為自己的易感期而影響了文星伊。

“你只是因為我的信息素而混亂了。”

而且在她分化成alpha的那刻起，就無比討厭自己無意散發出的信息素，她討厭白蘭地甚至是所有的酒，因為她的母親就是酗酒而發病過世的。

所以她滴酒不沾，既不會喝也下意識的排斥，偶爾放鬆不注意那股白蘭地的信息素還可能會把自己給弄的頭暈目眩。

那是個麻煩，彷彿造物主開的惡劣玩笑。

她把文星伊撕掉扔在桌上的抑制貼給貼了回去，勉強是減弱了持續散播的咖啡香。

“回去吧...我休息一下就會恢復了。”她其實也沒把握自己這次會多久才能復原，只是現在的當務之急就是趕緊把眼前的omega送離自己的視線範圍

只見文星伊抿了抿唇角，她被對方的信息素給弄的強制發情，身子熱燙的很，但alpha卻又不肯做，自己也拉不下臉要求繼續。

“那您…至少標記我，我控制不住信息素了…”

金容仙猶豫了幾秒，想著對方會這樣也是因為自己惹的禍，只好低聲賠不是後慢吞吞的湊向了文星伊。

“這樣你身上會有我的味道…”

“沒關係。”

她點了點頭，又撕開抑制貼張嘴舔舐著咖啡味的源頭，因為是第一次標記別人，只好憑本能的用牙齒挑破了頸後的腺體，在裡頭注入屬於自己的信息素。

酥麻的快感像是電流從脖頸蔓延至全身，在金容仙咬下的瞬間，疼痛感讓她感到舒服極了，文星伊緊咬著牙關才沒讓呻吟從喉間逃脫。

金容仙有些擔憂的看著牙印上滲出的細細血絲，她像是貓一樣舔了舔才拉開距離，能感覺淡淡的血腥味在口中散開。

“會疼嗎…？”

“還好。”文星伊喘了喘氣，她不敢看向金容仙，生怕露出不妥的表情

“喔…那就好。”

文星伊偷偷撇了一眼難受著的alpha，雖躊躇了一會還是離開了。

留在屋內的人放鬆的吐了口氣，低頭看著自己褲頭緊繃的傢伙，只能咬著嘴唇艱難地站起身子緩緩走進洗手間解決生理需求，在適度解放後又沖了冷水澡給自己降熱。

她的腦子裡還全是文星伊，低沉的呻吟仍在耳邊揮之不去。

別說是忘掉了，連冷靜都無法。

文星伊慌忙地走到了車上，攀到副駕駛座前的櫃子那翻出新的抑制貼，刻不容緩的貼在頸後的腺體。

金容仙的信息素簡直像是燃燒的引線，要是她在那個氣氛曖昧的地方多待幾分鐘，自己大概早已被單純的欲望牽動。

“文星伊，你只是因為受到信息素影響而已。”她看著鏡像歛了歛眸子，潮紅未退的臉頰卻又無情的出賣了自己，她拍了拍臉頰卻又突然苦笑了起來

真是可笑。

自我催眠的逃避行為，還是騙不了自己。

明明當初見面時厭惡感是如此明顯，為了不讓她得意表現的服從還要保持著那樣平靜的情緒，還是各種蠻橫無理的要求。

明明一切都讓她討厭至極，但現在卻會因為對方的易感期而主動。

她心裡明白，根本不用多加糾結也不用再矯情辯解。

解答從當初沒有推開那人時就已經明朗。

文星伊整理好衣著後又開車回了公司，畢竟金容仙不在會議還是需要繼續的，幸好這次的內容只是稍微討論前置規畫，自己還是能夠擔當決策。

但會議還是因為沒有金容仙在而提早結束了，文星伊也因此而早了下班時間，明明是能夠多了些休息時間放鬆而感到開心，但此時她心裡卻全是金容仙。

在車前駐足了一會，又嘆了口氣才進車內驅車揚長而去。

她把車停在了附近的公有停車場，走了沒幾步就拐進一個小巷子，熟門熟路的用指節敲了敲那扇看起來有些年紀而生鏽的鐵門。

鐵門內有器具的碰撞聲，但裏頭的人好像是沒有聽見文星伊的敲門聲一樣而沒有回覆，她加大了力道再敲了兩次，水龍頭的流水聲便停了。

門鎖喀搭一聲門便被緩緩的打開，穿著休閒服準備酒吧前置作業的安惠真看了眼許久不見的來客，語帶驚訝的笑道。

“喔？這不是我們文秘書嗎，是什麼風把你吹到我這了？”

“想喝酒罷了。”文星伊踏上台階自顧自的從後門走了進去，對方乖乖地讓了條路替她關上了門

安惠真也沒有再理會文星伊，收拾著酒杯擺到工作台上，冰塊砌好也把其它準備工作完成後穿上制服。

她看著文星伊坐在吧台前像是在生悶氣，也不怕別人家眼色果敢的說著。  
“你可不會隨便來這種地方啊，文秘書。”

文星伊早知道這間酒吧老闆直言不諱的性子，只是又嘆了口氣用指尖敲著木質的桌面。

“知道啦。”安惠真撇了撇嘴給她倒了杯葡萄紅酒，她看對方細細抿著紅酒的樣子有些可惜的說道：”可惜這裡沒有牛排給你配著喝。”

她喝的紅酒並不是多麼昂貴的牌子，這讓安惠真一開始其實挺有印象的，一般像文星伊這樣長的白白淨淨的富家子弟應該會喜歡有名的牌子，但對方第一次來就指定要這種紅酒，安惠真也就默默地記住了這位客人。

她問過文星伊為什麼會喜歡這種平價牌子，對方也只是簡單的以喜歡就敷衍了過去。

其實事實只是金正石家中酒櫃中僅擺著的酒就是那個牌子的紅酒，金正石一直擺在上頭不喝，她疑惑之下問了才明白其中的原因。

那瓶酒是他的前妻，也就是金容仙的母親在離婚前唯一送給他的禮物。

文星伊是不喜歡那個女人的，金正石確實欠了別人債沒錯，但也在事業有成後想要彌補，只是令人不解的是對方卻都拒絕了他的幫助。

儘管金正石一直想要見對方一面，但那人總是冷漠地回絕了來往，甚至在最後把號碼都給換了，等到再聽到對方消息時，已經是她病死的訃聞了。

金正石從中得知了金容仙的存在，發了瘋的想找回自己的孩子，但孩子輾轉的在不同的家庭寄宿，最後也丟了下落。

這麼一找就是十幾年，金正石也不曾放棄，他發現了自己，無微不至的照顧著年幼心靈受創的孩子，將那份父愛發揮的淋漓盡致。

他總是在思念著他那個沒能見上面的孩子，只是看著對方那雙閱歷豐富又沉穩的眸子裡出現了夾雜憐愛和欣慰的情感，就一直覺得金正石一定能夠當個好父親。

可惜的是他就算在最後也沒能見到自己心心念念的孩子。

所以文星伊才會如此堅定地要金容仙擔當社長的位子，既是想感謝對方的栽培，也是希望對方在天之靈能有個慰藉。

“所以呢，是下屬搞砸了什麼計畫還是那群老古板的反對？”吧台內的人垂著眸子擦著手中的玻璃杯，她也不是挺了解那種大公司的事，也就拿了幾套電視劇上會有的情節來調侃

“是的話就簡單多了。”

“不然呢？”

看著文星伊皺起的眉頭，安惠真一副八卦臉的樣子望向自己，她瞪了對方一眼又喝了口酒。

“我換了個老闆，她很…奇怪。”

安惠真聽文星伊這麼一說才想起了前一陣子在報導上見過金正石的訃聞，點了點頭後問道：”她怎麼樣？”

“我也描述不出那種感覺。”文星伊煩悶的又啜了口，”她是前社長的孩子，好好對待她對我而言本應該是一種償還恩情的心態。”

到了後頭卻突然變了樣。

她還是第一次瞧見那個冷淡的文秘書露出那樣的表情，想說點什麼能夠安慰的話，但忽然想起丁輝人前幾天告訴自己的事，再和文星伊現在傾訴的事情結合的話……

“冒昧問一下，貴公司的社長名字該不會叫做金容仙吧？”

文星伊愣了愣，點著頭反問：”你怎麼知道？”

“簡單講就是我朋友曾是金容仙打拳擊賽的掛名經紀人啦。”

安惠真尷尬的笑了笑，她還想起那天丁輝人紅著面頰趴在吧台喃喃著金容仙不打拳跑去當公司高層的事，當下想著對方只是喝醉亂編故事就沒特別留意，沒想到是真的。

“喔…那你認識她嗎？”

她扳著手指細數，也不怎麼敢回應文星伊眼中的期待：”也算是幾年的朋友了吧。”

雖說認識了幾年，但金容仙來這一向都是看著丁輝人在一邊喋喋不休的講著自己的事，偶爾才會聽到她說一些話，對於金容仙的了解也只是知道個大概。

文星伊聽了也沒馬上追問，先是猶豫的低下頭又抿著嘴，最後還是抬起頭面色腆然的問道：”那你覺得她是個怎麼樣的人？”

安惠真想了想，也就憑著印象去回應對方。

“很安靜，但是個性挺溫和的一個人吧。”

“個性溫和？”這跟她回憶裡暴躁的金容仙聽起來並不像是同一人啊

“是啊，對人不錯，重情義也挺有善心的。”她還聽丁輝人說過金容仙為了送路邊受傷的狗崽去看獸醫而延誤了比賽，還被老闆給罵到扣了好幾成的工資

“可是…”

“唉呀別可是這就只是我的印象，當然如果待你的態度不好的話，不是你一開始惹到人家不然就是人家本來就不順眼你吧。”

文星伊這時回想起了自己剛見到對方時的場景，才對安惠真的話有了幾絲認同。

但如果她討厭自己，今天早上為什麼就這麼拒她於千里之外，又為什麼在標記自己時如此躊躇？

她大可以惡劣的下一個永久標記毀了自己的一生，但卻也沒有這麼做。

“她果然還是很奇怪…”

“什麼奇怪…你自己不也挺奇怪的嗎…”安惠真默默地吐槽了一句，看了眼手上的腕錶，”差不多要開店了，文秘書要迴避了嗎？”

文星伊一口乾掉了杯內所剩不多的酒，從廚房的後門走了出去，她一到了街上才忽然想起自己是開車來的，但也只能自怨自艾的嘆了口長氣。

諸事不順啊。

在來來回回的躊躇之下文星伊還是打起精神向金容仙發了條關心的訊息。

“還好嗎？”

“嗯”

金容仙這次回覆的很快，簡單回答後又補了句話，“比早上好很多了，明天大概就能夠去上班。”

“健康重要，要是真的還不舒服我可以推遲您的行程安排。”

“不用，話說今天的會議呢？”

“順利進行，您的整理資料對於各部門來說也有用處。”

“你還真的用啊？又不是什麼正經寫出來的東西...算了…”

文星伊看著手機螢幕呆愣了幾秒，其實金容仙整合的資料也沒有什麼不妥，反倒是起了一點的作用。

“您的資料對某些部門還是有用處的，請您自信一點。”

金容仙已讀的很快，但就是遲遲沒有發話，文星伊抓著手機的手出了點汗，她怕自己多管閒事金容仙會厭煩，但又在意對方的觀感而試著安慰。

良久，她也只是打了句是嗎來回覆，搞的另一邊的人臉又燙了幾分，但還是拉下臉皮子繼續了對話。

“那麼，明天需要給您帶咖啡嗎？”

“拿鐵就好。”

“好。”

“嗯。”  
“晚安，早點休息。”

……冷靜，文星伊。

她在鍵盤上顫抖的手打錯了幾次，最後也回了句晚安後就關了手機。

明天還要去酒吧那邊領車呢。

辦公室內，金容仙破天荒的七點就到了公司，就連來打掃廁所衛生的阿婆都沒有她早來。

忐忑不安地坐在辦公椅上，有時看一下還沒解決的業務，偶爾瀏覽上繳過來的計畫書，但大部分的精神力大概都在那扇隨時都會開啟的門上。

昨夜連怎麼淡然面對文星伊都沒想就睡了，搞得現在像是以前沒有背稿就要上台的小學生一樣緊張。

不過直到正常上班時間的八點，文星伊都沒有出現在辦公室內，她打了一通電話到了祕書室，接電話的人也不是文星伊，簡訊也傳了但對方也沒讀。

上班時間過去半小時了，對方的消息一點也沒有，金容仙焦躁的撓了後腦杓，乾脆打了她的電話，但結果也只是那道冰冷的機械聲。

“啊西…是會跑去哪了？”

她看著窗外底下的車水馬龍，內心起了一股莫名的情緒，才慢半拍的察覺她竟然在期待著對方的來臨。

莫名其妙。

來自文星伊的電話是在金容仙下午開會時打來的，死氣沉沉的氣氛被金容仙兀自地站起身打破，她看了眼人事部長丟了一句接下來你處理後就走出門接下電話。

她本想開口罵人的，但電話另一頭卻搶先發話了。

“金容仙是吧？”

金容仙內心一涼，那不是文星伊的聲音而是一個帶著煙嗓的男聲，她微微蹙了眉頭問道。

“你是誰？為什麼文星伊的手機在你那？”

“我就不多嘴了，找你打拳啊老地方見，給你一小時的時間，不許叫警察，你不來的話就把這個omega給賣了。”

“喂！－”電話已經被掛斷了

金容仙頓時急了，三步併作兩步的跑到了停車場把公司專用的黑色轎車給驅動，油門一踩的加速，不過半小時的車程就回到了已經一段時間沒來的拳擊場。

她跑到了館內正中央的擂台那，一群凶神惡煞便同時轉到她的方向，金容仙咽了一口水也瞪了回去。

“冠軍拳手跑去當公司社長的消息看來是真的呢。”坐在座位中央的男子戲謔的拍了拍手，“沒想到過街老鼠也能蹭上天，笑死人了。”

她沒有理會男子的嘲諷，尋顧四周沒見到文星伊的人影便低聲道：“我的秘書呢？”

“哼哼…別著急，先辦正事比較重要。”他勾了勾手指，那個和金容仙打了那場冠軍賽的男人便緩緩從對面一扇門走了過來，“還記得最後一場比賽嗎？”

金容仙愣了半晌，後頭意識到了什麼一樣冷笑了一聲。

“那場主辦方要我故意輸掉的局？抱歉啊，我可能沒聽清楚。”

那天主辦方是要她做假賽的，據說是有人因為一些利益想要操盤，沒想到就是眼前的這個男人幹的。

不過金容仙當然沒有照做了，她並不想連打拳都被違背良心。

“就因為你贏了那局，組裡的收益可是硬生生的折損七成。”男人被金容仙激的咬牙切齒，忿忿地掐掉了手中的煙

“不就是要錢，我給你，把人給放了。”

“虧損的錢當然會討回來，但我還要你跟這個男人再打一遍，贏了我可以放人，輸了就那個omega可能就不會這麼幸運了。”

“別牽扯到她！”金容仙一聽，忍不住朝著對方低吼

男人挑釁的搖了頭，輕輕咋舌道：“處在弱勢的人沒資格談條件，比賽訂在兩個小時後開始，不來當作你棄權。”  
“當然，識相一點把比賽給輸了，記得演得像一點，否則那個omega就準備等死。”

金容仙看了眼牆上的老鐘，快步走向更衣室。

該死。

雖然曾經贏過眼前的男人，但當初也只是因為對方沒有防禦好受傷的患處讓自己有機可乘，這次看起來是特別訓練過了，撇除體型問題敏捷度沒那麼優秀，攻防都做得相當到位。

儘管金容仙出拳速度比對方快一些，但也被對方防了很多拳，再這麼下去自己一定會占下風的。

腰側顯然是對方訓練不夠的部位，給予一擊就能看見效果，不過對方也有察覺的這件事，也很注意腰部的防禦。

而且這次對面那個男人的每一拳都力道大的足以把自己打退兩步…大概是打了藥的關係吧。

那個狡猾的男人存心是想弄死自己，但她又不得已必須輸了這把比賽。

要是接上一套連技被打出內傷都是可能的…再不幸一點命都丟了。

但是為了文星伊…那又如何，她本來就是無辜的，只是因為自己的私事被牽扯進來了，她甚至連道歉的話都還未道出口。

只剩下一分鐘了，大概差不多了。

她在吃下那記下勾拳前闔上了眸子。

“DAWN！”

金容仙躺在了骯髒的競技場地板上，下巴和牙齒火辣辣的疼痛，那記下勾拳讓自己的腦袋在一瞬間無法正常運作，聽見人們的咆哮聲和旁邊裁判的數數聲漸漸成了刺耳的耳鳴。

腦袋暈沉、身上的每一處都疼痛著。

“金容仙！金容仙！”  
“快醒醒！”

是文星伊的聲音。

她勉強的睜開了一隻眼，文星伊紅著脖子站在了擂台旁朝她大吼著。

“我沒事！你快醒來啊！”

金容仙苦笑，疲憊的閉上了眼。

下顎被打到這麼重的一拳，沒當場暈倒反而還能再聽到她的聲音已經是大幸了。

她的意識隨著文星伊的聲音越來越小而逐漸進入深沉的黑暗裡。

金容仙是在醫院裡醒來的，起身時還能感覺到重擊的作用力還在，頭還很暈。

文星伊趴在她病床的旁邊小憩，眼底下淡淡的黑眼圈不免讓她心疼。

“唔…”

“啊…抱歉，吵醒你了？”

“沒事……您醒了！？”

她還是初次看見自己的秘書迷迷糊糊的模樣，止不住笑意噗哧一聲笑了出來。

“別笑啊！我很……”

“很？”

文星伊羞紅著臉把視線撇向一邊，接著回道：“我很擔心你啊…”

“…這樣啊，謝謝。”金容仙一征，也因為忽然變得奇怪的氣氛搞得有些燥熱，“話說你終於肯用平語和我說話啦。”

她一頓，連忙改口：“我沒有不尊敬您意思，對不起。”

“平語挺好的，比較沒什麼距離感。”她尷尬一笑，急忙轉了個話題，“對了，你怎麼突然出現在擂台那？我又是怎麼來到醫院的？”

“那種混合藥沒辦法弄暈我多久的，我把那些看門的小混混給打倒後就打了電話給警察，所以請放心吧，那個組織的首領已經被逮捕了。”

“是嗎…你沒事就好，嘶－”本來想要動動有些發麻的腳，沒想到一動神經立馬就傳來了全身的痠痛，讓她不適的皺了皺眉

“哪裡疼了？我看看。”文星伊抬手輕撫著她的臉，那張的好看的臉又多了幾道傷口，下顎也被用了個大紗布給蓋住了

“別摸了，這裡不痛的。”她不好意思的抓住對方的手別過了臉，“早習慣了。”

“……我不想您去習慣這種事。”

“什...你也沒資格說我！什麼抗藥性的體質也讓人聽得很毛骨悚然啊！”

金容仙也沒勇氣去看對方的表情，也只能垂著眸子低聲回嘴。

而且傢伙突然又變得這麼坦率，怪讓人起雞皮疙瘩的。

“我又不是自願的。”

她安靜了幾秒，想起對方那段可怕的過去而覺得抱歉，又不想就這麼讓氣勢被壓過去只好更小聲的應道：“我也是啊...”

文星伊敏銳的注意到了金容仙的猶豫，只是笑著輕輕覆上了對方的手說了句別在意。

金容仙顯然被文星伊突然親暱的動作給驚訝到了，本來想開口說出的話又被吞了回去。

她也注意到了自己下意識做出的行為，白皙的臉以肉眼可見的速度紅到了耳根，她抽回了手支支吾吾的道歉，神色難得又出現了少有的慌亂。

看著文星伊忽然反差的模樣竟然又覺得有些可愛……還起了想欺負她的念頭。

於是金容仙裝作一臉認真地思考著的樣子，揉了揉太陽穴發問。

“啊，你在擂台前是不是還喊了我的名字？還好多次呢。”

“…您聽錯了吧。”

視線飄走了，大概是想起來了吧。

“明明還紅著眼眶叫我清醒一點呢。”

“你啊…是…”文星伊話沒說完就被床上的人緊緊的抱住，她能聞到對方身上散發著淡淡的白蘭地，雖然自己身上也染了一點…“社長？”

“謝謝啊…各種意義上。”

文星伊聞聲抬起了眸子，正好就對上了那雙深邃的眼眸，充滿萬分風情，一不小心就讓人淪陷於此。

距離好近。是不是再更近一些就能聽到彼此的心跳聲了呢。

“我說過我不想做出後悔的事。”儘管她的聲音細如蚊蠅，但這樣的距離文星伊怎麼可能聽不見

“這樣會後悔嗎？”她歛著眸子，站起身時鬼使神差的又覆上了那隻手

“大概不會了。”  
“畢竟你是我的。”

笑意攀上文星伊的嘴角，她伸手撕開抑制貼的同時看向金容仙說道。

“門鎖好了。”

金容仙忙著打拳賺錢文星伊忙著讀書爭取事業，彼此一直都是母胎單身，對於一系列讓曖昧加溫的事都還是未曾嘗試的階段。

儘管接吻這方面是金容仙主動，卻時常撞到對方的門牙，不過多虧了這個空間瀰漫著的信息素，兩人還是被糟糕的吻弄得一蹋糊塗。

“哈啊…讓我緩緩…”

alpha聽見懷中的人微弱的聲音，拉開了彼此的距離給對方喘了口氣，她看著文星伊被吻得有些紅腫的嘴唇又感到一絲愧疚，指尖輕碰著她的唇。

“抱歉…腫了。”

文星伊被金容仙意外認真的對待給惹笑了，抓住了對方的手撫上自己的臉調侃著：“社長您是用鰓呼吸嗎？氣好足啊。”

“是又怎麼樣？”金容仙用額頭抵住了對方的，裝作不滿的回覆她，“叫我的名字吧，不要再叫我社長了。”

說完她便吻上對方的脖頸，在那處的細皮嫩肉上啃咬出一個個牙印和淺淺的紅點，惹的文星伊抱著她的頭極力隱忍著悶哼。

“但你就是…我的社長…啊…”

“那至少在私底下叫我的名字吧。”

“好…”

她解開了文星伊制服的扣子，光是看著腰腹那駭人的傷痕就讓她心揪成一團，她伸手去摸了摸淺粉色的傷疤，又看了眼身上人的反應。

“不會痛了啦…”她知道金容仙在意些什麼，柔聲安撫著對方

“嗯。”

她加大了信息素的量，接收到白蘭地信息素的omega差點就軟了身子，但也只能勉強的抵住對方的肩膀跪在她的腿根上。

“啊…容…”

聽著文星伊的聲音帶了點哭腔，金容仙感覺到血液沸騰著，她向前傾身舔拭著對方的每一寸肌膚，在那兩點紅櫻徘徊又向下游移，在情事逐漸進一步的情況下，咖啡味也漸漸的和白蘭地混在了一塊。

有些衝突，但卻又是令彼此著迷的味道。

金容仙胯間的分身早已緊繃的不行，卻又在乎著對方的意見而一再隱忍，她重重的哼了一聲，揚起渴求的眼眸尋求同意：“可以嗎...？”

文星伊看見被頂到極限的褲頭，隨即魅惑一笑俯下身子把alpha的西褲拉鍊拉開，脫掉了裡頭唯一的布料，精神的腺體便隨之獲得解放而挺立著。

她也將文星伊的褲子退到了膝蓋間，三指抵在那片早已氾濫的私處反覆來回摩擦，“舒服嗎？”

“嗯…”

得到答案的alpha害羞的點了點頭，等到指尖被流瀉而出的蜜液潤滑，中指便輕輕埋入溫熱的花徑內，隨著律動抽插。

文星伊舒服極了，整個人都癱在了面前人的懷裡顫抖。

酒精的味道把自己醺的腦袋都只剩下omega美妙的呻吟聲，她在確定不會讓對方太痛苦的情況下抽出了手指，堵住了她的唇挺胯把脹大的腺體送入剛才的溫熱中。

濕潤的軟肉熱烈的包覆著進入的腺體，將每一處都緊緊的吸附著，初嘗肉欲的青澀alpha光是一進到花穴裡就差點舒服的就斷了理智。

“嗯啊…”金容仙的分身光是進入時已經很難熬，現在又在體內脹大著，撐的文星伊難受的側過了頭低聲嚶嚀，“容…你太大了…”

“對不起…你疼的話就說…我會停的。”alpha仰頭親了親她眼角的淚水，她是第一次也不知道該怎麼做才會減輕對方的痛苦，儘管現在怎麼說都像是毫無意義，“我動囉…”

插入的腺體雖然讓人有些痛苦但也比不上高漲的性慾，金容仙溫柔的送胯根本擋不住omega身下因為信息素導致發情而產生的強烈空虛感，文星伊情不自禁的扭著身軀加快了擺動。

甬道的內壁隨著抽插而一縮，柱身還時不時擦過那處敏感點，讓文星伊的眸子變的濕漉漉，像一頭新生的小鹿一樣明亮迷人。

“太緊了…”

“別說…唔嗯…出來啊…”她幾乎是倚在了對方身上，沒忍住身下傳來的酥麻感在她的肩頭咬了一口

金容仙低低嘶了一聲，但還是任由對方在自己身上啃咬，扶著她的腰加重了每一次頂弄的力道。

交合處早濕的不像話，臀部和大腿撞擊時產生了令人感到炙熱的啪啪水聲，感受著相抵的肌膚像是要融化彼此的溫度。

“容…我已經要…”文星伊抓著對方病服的手忽然一緊，沉悶的呻吟也隨之激昂

alpha咬牙舒服的閉上了眼，她能感覺的到一股熱流灌澆著腺體的頂部，難耐的壓抑著低吼，碩大的肉柱也在裏頭留下了溫熱的白濁。

同時也在飄著咖啡香的腺體注入了自己的信息素，她還迷茫著，但潛意識替自己做了主。

是個永久標記。

文星伊直繃著身子微微顫抖了一會後窩在了自己的懷中喘息，她撫著對方的背幫她順氣，指尖輕輕擦過她性感的腰窩。

“肚子好脹…”

精液灌滿了軟塌塌的生殖腔，文星伊摸著有些滿脹的肚腹，但想挪動身子也沒辦法動身，因為金容仙在她的體內成結了。

金容仙卻慢半拍的意識到了事情的嚴重性，本來想幫她清理身上的黏膩，但結卻卡在了生殖腔口，omega還因此吃痛的嗚咽了一聲。

她尷尬的看了眼擒著淚水的人，又害羞低頭看著仍交合著的性器，頓了半天才勉強擠出一句話。

“你放心…我會負責…”

文星伊聽了不爭的笑了出來，“我本來就是你的所有物啊。”

她搖了搖頭：“那種契約燒掉算了…你不是誰的遺產…”

“那我是什麼？”

“另一半、社長夫人、老婆……什麼都好”

金容仙圈住她身子的手緊了緊，低頭吻在了她眉角的痣上。

alpha在她耳邊的低語，啞著的嗓子誠摯又帶著不容拒絕的霸道。

“文星伊，往後和我在一起好不好？”

她的靜默惹的金容仙焦躁不安，過了半晌才回答。

“知道了。”

“知道什麼？”

文星伊昂首在她的唇上落下細膩綿長的吻，完全退去了以往銳利的冷漠，眼底如同映著柔美的月光溫柔婉轉。

她牽起對方的手貼緊自己的胸口，曖昧一笑。

“知道了吧？”

fin


End file.
